


Know Your Teammates

by whytekatt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytekatt/pseuds/whytekatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer gets bored and gets a little visit from who he thinks is his teammate only to get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emzy).
  * Inspired by [Spy and Engineer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25802) by Emzy. 



> This piece is OOOOOLD. So much so I'm digging it up from the archives of TF2chan.

The day was hot and seemed to wear on just like most days did. Things were, for the most part, quiet. He got news of the front from the passersby who happened upon him and his little set up. It seemed as though the teams were pretty evenly matched, and nearly at a stale-mate. But that definitely wasn't the first time. And it definitely wouldn't have been the first time that it went from that to a Blu sneaking by and ruining the whole thing. That was something he was dead set against; The reason he stayed up and away, hidden. At the first sight of a blue shirt or coat, his level three would go wild, sending bullets and rockets flying in the direction of the intruder. They wouldn't get it … not this time.

As the hours went by, the Engineer sat there, listening to the light whir of his dispenser and the occasional beep of the turret. Nothing. Still nothing. Maybe they'd pressed forward, the Reds winning, pushing back the Blus. It was really all he could speculate. Even his own teammates didn't seem to be passing by as much now.

As he leaned against the dispenser, the Engineer began to dose off. He didn't really know when he fell asleep exactly, and wasn't sure how long he'd been out either, but it was his sentry that woke him up, the beep becoming frantic and then stopping. His eyes flew open wide as he surveyed the area. Nothing. As he looked to the gun, it seemed to be in proper working order, swaying slightly back and forth as it typically did. So what made it freak out? He inspected the machine a bit, just to make sure. It only further baffled his mind as during the inspection it went off again. Everything seemed to be right with it. He tightened a few wires and bolts before sitting next to it again. For a good while, it went back to normal, the two of them staring out over the land. But in the back of his mind, something seemed wrong.

Still longer the day stretched on, the sun rising higher and higher, the air becoming warmer and more unpleasant with each passing minute. It seemed to drain him, causing him to give out a long yawn as he leaned against the dispenser once again, dozing in and out. “Hey, Hardhat!” His eyes opened quickly and he looked around, the boy's voice echoing before finally laying eyes on him and jumping a bit. How the /hell/ had he gotten so close without him hearing those quick footsteps?! The Engineer pulled a hand to his chest, attempting to settle his heart.

“Damnit, boy! Nearly gave me a heart-attack!”

The Scout smirked, “Aw, don't be like that, ol' man! It ain't safe to fall asleep on the battlefield! Gotta keep on ya toes!” The Engineer shook his head, his eyes rolling under the goggles – out of the view of the other. “Speakin' of .. whattrya doin' over heah? There ain't any action. /None/.”

It took him a moment to reply, but not because he had to think on it. “ … I'm waitin'.”

“Waiting? For what?”

“ … Blus.”

The boy looked a bit baffled, as if he didn't quite understand what the Texan had just said. Either way, he didn't dwell on it long. “Whatevah, man.” He shrugged and ran off, obviously bored with the idea.

Time passed – how much, he wasn't exactly sure. The sun was quite a bit lower in the sky. It was early evening, he guessed. Still rather dull, that was, until he spotted the Scout running back towards him, holding his arm. He seemed to be hurt. The Engineer was quick to get to his feet, wrapping an arm around the boy and helping him on to the ledge, settling him next to the dispenser.

“It's crazy out there!” The Scout panted, enjoying the rejuvenation of the dispenser. “Hey, thanks man.” He grinned, giving the man a thumbs up.

“Don't mention it … “

“Nah, nah! If it weren't for you, I'd be /toast/!” The Engineer chuckled, watching the appreciative Bostonian. “You've gotta let me show you some thanks … or somethin'!”

However, before the man could protest any further, the Scout was on his knees, his long fingers wrapped around the front of the other's tool belt, pulling him closer as he jerked the worn buckle open. It fell to the ground with a harsh thud. It was at such a point when the Texan's mind began to spin and he tried to step away, using the hard rock of a wall as some sort of leverage. But these attempts were futile. Those lithe fingers gripped the front of his overalls with a force that he hadn't known the boy could possess. A force and an intent. He swallowed, looking down at the youth's face, suddenly becoming very nervous. “N-now boy, that … That ain't … “ His words were cut off by the sound of his fly zipping down and a hand roving the inside of his clothes. The boy's face twisted into a wide grin as he found exactly what he was looking for, maneuvering it until the man's cock hung half erect outside of the zipper.

He could only watch in horror as the boy forced his member to stand, bringing the tip to his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. “S-Scout … “ but his words of protest were lost to the skill of the tongue licking him all over – paying close mind to the more sensitive spots. As hard as he fought against it, he found himself next to powerless – completely at the mercy of the other.

It took all his strength to place his palm against the boy's forehead and attempt to push him off. However, as he did, something didn't seem right. Where there looked to be hair felt like cloth under his bare hand. His stomach knotted and the other held him tighter, a grin that seemed very unfamiliar of the Scout's face crossing over it. “Careful, man … “ The boy chuckled, looking around the Engineer's hip at the live turret behind him. “One wrong move … and that thing'll turn on /you/.”

He hadn't quite noticed before, but the Scout had managed to duck completely behind him – completely out of the view of the building. There was a quiet hiss and the youth's features faded, turning blue and aging. However, the fall of the guise didn't stop the man. He leaned forward, his lips wrapping around the head of the Texan's member, taking him into the slick warmth of his mouth.

“F-fuckin' … spah … “ He wanted to move, to let the sentry do its job, but much to his dismay, the Frenchman was right. The smallest movement – especially with him uncloaked and undisguised – would leave him just as torn apart as the enemy. The Spy only chuckled, sending the odd vibrations up the man's shaft as he slipped further down on to it.

The Engineer gripped the Spy's shoulder, his eyes clenched shut as he felt the other quickening his pace, bobbing, sucking and licking him at a fevered pace. Much to his dismay, he couldn't hold back the quiet moans that seemed to force themselves from his throat. “D-damnit … s-stop … “ His fingers dug into the shoulder of the suit, once again trying to push the man away.

For only the briefest of moments, the motion stopped, the European looking up at his captive. “Stop? Do you … not like eet?” His tongue left his mouth, dragging teasingly up the underside of the American's shaft. “Or … per'aps you would prefer mon Scout .. “ Again, his features wavered, taking on the youthful look once again, gleaming eyes that showed much devilry in them. He looked downright feral.

The Engineer opened his mouth, but his argument was drowned out by a heavy pant pushing from his throat as the boy dove down on him again. His legs nearly gave way, but he kept himself up, hunching over and only further shielding the other as his actions became more lust driven. Quicker, the disguised Spy moved, each time taking the thickness of the Texan to the back of his mouth, threatening to swallow him. His hips rocked, moving to meet the man's movements, thrusting into the wet warmth. Further and further back he went until he could take the taunting no longer. His hand moved, grasping the top of the Spy's head before giving a hard trust and forcing his cock down the Frenchman's throat.

The Scout gagged, his eyes going wide as he suddenly tried to pull back, however unable to, his throat constricting around the thick member as it tried to swallow it down but with no success. The Engineer gave a low moan, the feeling being unlike one he'd ever felt, pushing deeper until a sharp pain at his hip caused him to move back. The youth glared up at him, wiping the corner of his mouth as he pulled away. “ … you like that … doncha?” The boy's voice taunted from the Spy's mouth, the glare turning into a Cheshire grin. He gripped the man's cock tighter, his lips parting as he pushed the head back between them once again.

He bobbed mercilessly, sucking hard as his tongue roved over the length. With a deep breath, the Spy continued, this time in control as he plunged down, taking the full length of the Texan into his throat. The spy swallowed the stiffened length until he could hold his breath no longer. He pulled back with a gasp, never letting it leave his mouth.

More and more he pushed the American, listening as those moans and groans became more lustful and desperate. He pulled a hand away from the Engineer's hip, slipping it into the overalls, fondling him as he continued to work, hearing the climax rapidly rising in his vocals. The Spy closed his eyes, taking the member back down his throat and giving a long moan, causing the Texan to give a quick gasp, the hand on the top of the European's head tightening its grip. “Ah .. Ah … Spah … Ahm gonna … “

The words only drove the Spy further, his pace quickening and his actions becoming more determined, as if he could suck the semen right from him.

And it was just enough to send the Engineer over the top. He came hard into the Spy's mouth, eyes clenched shut and unable to see as the thick waves seeped from around his member, dabbling over the man's lips and down his chin. The European leaned back, swallowing what he could before wiping what spilled over on the back of his hand. He chuckled, the disguise falling once again as he looked up at the dumbstruck Engineer. “Again … I give you my deepest gratitude, laborer.” He gave the member a last kiss before releasing his grasp, disappearing into a puff of blue smoke and a dark cackle.

The Engineer stood there, at least until his knees gave out, causing him to slide down the wall. His heartbeat was still rather quick as he looked out over the landscape, feeling horribly violated. It took him a moment to regain his composure, fixing himself before getting back to his feet and swallowing hard. He looked at the building – the only thing that kept him from fighting back completely out of fear of being ripped apart by it. From his pocket, he pulled out a small remote, pressing a button on it that caused the construct to fall apart. He gathered the scraps, giving one last look over the horizon before deciding that … perhaps keeping so far from the front wasn't as great of an idea as he first thought.


End file.
